


you will be mine, by taking our time

by nedstark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Requited Love, lil courtship gifts, sappy idiots in love tbh, uh i suck @ tags idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedstark/pseuds/nedstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it starts with a necklace left on the driver's seat of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will be mine, by taking our time

**Author's Note:**

> so the necklace cas gives dean is an actual necklace i own and that's what this is all based on heh  
> a few years ago me and like five friends decided to buy these wing necklaces because we all loved castiel and then they could be our friendship necklaces too so that's exactly what we did.  
> title from what is and what should never be by led zeppelin  
> enjoy!

It starts with a necklace left on the driver's seat of the Impala.

The pendant is glossy black and shaped like a wing.

Dean doesn't have to guess to know it's from Cas.

(but if he finds out it's from Sam he swears he's gonna punch his lights out)

But no, Sam's still asleep with his face squished into the leather. No matter what he says about being a theatre kid, he was a techie through and through. He's not got the theatrics down like Dean has. He's definitely asleep.

So Dean wears the necklace, no big deal, no fanfare, tucked under his layers of plaid. It lays flat against his chest, over his heart, right beside the amulet Sammy gave him all those years ago.

A week later Sam's bouncing up and down in his seat like the big kid he is telling Dean to pull over so they can stop at the sea for a few hours, he thinks why the hell not and does just that.

While his baby brother is giggling and running wild with the few dogs that are there like the twelve year old he'll always be to him, next to some driftwood and seaweed Dean finds a green piece of seaglass.

He studies it, head tilted, before pocketing it and feeling ridiculously guilty all the while.

Later that night when he's sure Sammy's snoring with his sun reddened wind whipped face buried in his pillow, Dean drills a hole into it with a small screwdriver and sheer bitter determination from being stabbed by it no less than three times in his efforts and loops a black cord through it once he's done.

He grins at his handiwork, holds it up to the light and deems it acceptable.

The next time Cas appears is just a fly in visit before he and Sam hit the road again.

Dean waits until Sam's said his goodbyes and gone to start the Impala before catching the angel off guard with a tight hug.

"Missed ya, Cas." Dean whispers when he's pulled him close, lips against the soft skin beneath Cas's ear.

He slips the seaglass necklace into one of the many pockets of the trenchcoat while Cas's hands flutter before finally settling around Dean's broad shoulders.

When he pulls away Cas looks so happy (that wonderful goddamn not-smile that manages to light up his whole fucking face) it hurts; as in an actual physical _ache_ he feels in his chest and all he wants to do is drag Cas into a hug again and maybe never let go.

"Well, don't be a stranger." He says swiftly, kinda lamely, but it's the best he can do when he feels physically and emotionally _weak_ in Cas's presence. He'll work on it. He turns on his heel to make his exit but Cas's voice stops him in his tracks.

"Dean," and it's not so much a request or command as a sigh of endeared exasperation and when Dean does face him again he feels his heart race and his face heat when he sees the green seaglass necklace already around Castiel's throat, resting comfortingly over his blue tie like it belongs there. "I will cherish it. Treasure it always."

Castiel's eyes are burning with something, devotion as deep as the ocean, and something else Dean can't name, not yet, not here, not now.

"Yeah," Dean nods, swallowing thickly, and nods again. He pats over his chest where his own gift is kept. "Same here."

When he climbs into the Impala Sam's grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Dean snaps. If Sam even attempts to mention whatever the hell heart eyes are again he's gonna make him _walk_ back to the bunker so _help_ him god.

But Sam's grin just widens as he twirls a keyring around his finger. It's a tiny stuffed moose.

"Cas gave it to me," he smirks, nudges Dean with his annoying bony elbow. "I knew I was his favourite." He teases as they pull out of the deserted parking lot.

Dean just scoffs.

Over his heart the necklace burns warmly against his skin.


End file.
